BIONICLE: The Game/GBA
You are viewing the page for the Gameboy Advanced version of BIONICLE: The Game. For the console version, view BIONICLE: The Game. BIONICLE: The Game was a video game released in 2003, featuring the six Toa Mata/Nuva and Takanuva. It focused on the years of 2002 - 2003, allowing the player to fight enemies from all three years, such as the Rahkshi, Bohrok, Rahi, and Makuta Teridax. The game encompassed 2002 and the latter half of 2003, although the Bohrok-Kal never appeared. Story Bohrok Invasion The game begins with Takua explaining that the Bohrok have invaded the island, and are terrorizing the Matoran. One by one, the Toa must rescue the Matoran, who in turn aid in the creation of a key (in reality a Nuva symbol) to open a large doorway, which leads to a Bohrok of that elemental zone. The Toa exploit the weaknesses of the Bohrok and one by one collect the energy totems (Toa symbols) after the defeat of their respective Bohrok. After all of the Bohrok are defeated, the Toa Mata are transformed by the energy totems into Toa Nuva. Rahkshi Though the Bohrok have been defeated, Teridax has unleashed the Rahkshi on the island. Once more, the Toa Nuva cross the island, saving Matoran to craft keys for the doors. Each Rahkshi carries an individual power, as they discover, Kurahk firing energy blasts at Tahu, Vorahk using a vacuum in an attempt to draw Kopaka into his shockwaves, Lerahk unleashing a number of energy waves until he tires out, Panrahk firing explosive energy blasts, Guurahk releasing disintegration waves, and Turahk firing freezing fear blasts. One by one, the Rahkshi are destroyed once more, and the Toa Nuva collect 6 more energy totems. At last, when all 6 are collected, Takanuva appears to challenge Makuta Teridax. Takanuva, able to harness all of the elemental powers, as well as light, battles Teridax, and is forced to change elements and fire at Teridax's weak point with the respective elements, finally defeating him and freeing Mata Nui. They fuse and become Takutanuva, uniting light and shadow and bringing peace to the land. Playable Characters Enemies Bosses Trivia *The Bohrok-Kal storyline is skipped entirely. *The Nuva symbols exist before the Nuva in the game, even though they were created when the Mata became the Nuva. As well, they have no plot significance in the game. *The Bahrag are, once again, not confronted. *Takanuva has the power of flight and all elements. *Kopaka and Takanuva can only jump once in the game, while all other Toa can. *Dark cages reappear in this game, appearing in all levels (excluding Mangaia) and containing many Matoran. This time, however, it is only accessible via lightstones. *All Bohrok bosses are the same, while the Rahkshi each have individual powers. *A cheat menu was said to be included in the game in the instructions manual, accessible by a "special code", but the "cheat menu" has never been accessed, suggesting that the idea was taken out and simply left in the manual. Category:OfficialCategory:Video Games